The True Graduation of Class SSS
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: This is a retelling of the graduation of episode 13. Where everyone is there to graduate, including Iwasawa.


**Soo, this idea stems from the thought I had watching episode 13: Everyone should have been at the graduation. To have that final closure to their time in the afterlife and make it feel like real school. So here it is: The graduation everyone attended. **

Yuri sat on the infirmary bed, facing what little remained of her once decent sized,lovably crazy class. she had just confessed to having found peace and now felt pretty that she, the leader of this group had found peace, what should she do with everyone else? She needed to tell them goodbye right? Should she tell them to go pass on? Shouldshe give each of thema personal farewell speech remarking on how important/notable they were? why was she the one who had to initiate the end?! She may have been the leader, but for barnicle's sake she was just an ordinary girl who just got fed up with God's cruel writing.

'Hey, Yuri." a voice stops the mental panicthat had near sufficated the girl/ Yuri looks and finds the voice belongs to Otonashi. Hinata then takes a folded piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Um, We found this paper laying by you whenwe found you." he said with a hint of incertainty. Yuri grabbed the paper he held and unfolded it. The sun shined through the window next to the bed making the perfect reading light.

_to the interesting girl I will meet._

_I aticipated our meeting before it happened, and as a result, I wrote this before we spoke, so whatever we discussed will not be covered in this quick note._

_I just wanted to tell you that I've been observing you all and have concluded that 'Class SSS" as you've dubbed yourselves, is all ready to leave this world. As a result, according to the ways in which this world works, you all must now oficially graduate from this school. many of your friends forced themselves out of this world. however, since they did not formally graduate, they were not allowed to truly leave this world, and have been put in a temporary state of stand by while the rest of you found peace._

_Now that you all have, 3 days after our meeting I will wake up all of your friends and that day shall bethe day you all graduate and leave this world._

_Please keep in mind, I did not make any of this up. A formal graduation, as scheduled and organized by the staff of this schoolis required for you to leave this world for whatever awaits._

Yuri reread this note. She sighed before explaining to her comrades what it said.

"Well then," Otonashi started sheepishly, "I guess we leave today then, since you've been out for three days. Yuri slowly put her face into her hand, took adeep breath, then rose again.

"I guess that's how it is then." she concluded. suddenly many foot steps were heard and Noda suddenly appeared at the door way to the infirmary.

"Hey, we have a problem" he said quickly. Yuri nodded.

"I know everyone is suddenly back in this world, tell everyone to meet in hq and I'll explain this.

Meanwhile . . .

Sekine Shiori felt hard carpeted floor below her suddenly. She opened her eyes to see she was, indeed laying on a carpet floor in between Irie Miyuki, her best friend, and Yui, the hyperctive nut, who was sucking her thumb. This made Shiori giggle as she sat saw the bed was occupied by Hisako and Iwasawa. Hisako layed with her head on the pillow with Iwasawa's head near the foot of the bed, as she layedsideways,gently hugging her beloved accoustic. Seeing the band leader again put a big grin on the blonde's face. However, of course, she was puzzled how this was happening. Didn't they all leave this world? Was the result of leaving this world to simply come back to it later? Sjiori admitted, that was a possibility, seeing as they had no idea what they were going to wake up to after disappearing. however the possible implications of this began attacking Shiori's mind, giving her a headache.

"I need to talk with the others about this." Shiori concluded. She got up and found Yui's guitar laying beside her. "Strange . . .didn't we leave this in the music room along with Iwasawa's guitar?" she mumbled. She shrugged it off and looked around. She found a small amp for the guitar was also in the room. Shiori smirked and plugged in the pinkette's guitar and started cranking out notes.

'"Ahh-owwwwww What is this!?" Miyuki whined as she sat up

"L-looks like we ended up in hell Miyuki" Hisako replied with a cracked voice as she got up too.

"Where is the damn devilvso I can kick him in the nuts for this?!" Yui yelled angrily.

the torture ended as sudenly as it had her eyes closed from loosing herself inthe fun of playing the music. She opened her eyes and saw that Iwasawa had unplugged the amp.

"Stick to the bass, Shiori.' Iwasawa said tiredly . "That was a real train wreck." Sekine looked back at the band leader and grinned hugely, confusin Iwasawa. Sekine wastaken out of thistrance when suddenly a great pain occured on her head. Surprisingly it did not knock her out.

"Hey you ,No one likes getting waken up by bassists trying to use guitars with amps!" Hisako had snatched Yui's guitar andstruck the bassist with itwho was now curled in a ball, rubbing her injured head.

"Hey! Just because you likeusing your guitar as a weapon doesn't mean you can use mine as one!" Yui yelled as she snatched her guitar back then began carressing it. "It's been through enough abuse today.

"Uhh, guys" Miyuki began, interrupting the banter. "shouldn't we be concerned that we're all back here in the After Life?"

"We, left?" Yui asked, Iwasawa looked just as confused. Hisako looked at bothwith amazement, then she face palmed.

"Yes, you both left the afterlife some time before we did. Masami left when she played her ballad on stage and youleft when that bisexual guy proposed to you." Yui gasped, then shesmiled hugely with tearsfalling out of her eyes.

"Tha- that's right." she said softly.

"Who's this bisexual guy? Did he come after I, well left?" Iwasawa asked.

"Nope, she's talking about Yuri's right hand guy with blue hair that was suspiciously into Otonashi." Sekine giggled iwasawa nodded.

"He wasn't reaally into Otonashi, theywere just friends!" Yui argued.

"CAN WE PLEASE STAY FOCUSED!?" Hisako yelled. why the heck are we still here?!' she asked. Everyone looked at each other, lostfor any form of explanation. A knock was suddenly heard at the door of the dorm room. Iwasawa opened it and saw Yusa standing there.

"Yuri says meet her at HQ." she said in monotone. Iwasawa nodded and they all took off to HQ.

"Taking one last walk down these halls . .. it's pretty nostalgic, huh?" Irie noted.

'Yeah . .. ' Iwasawa noted. "What happened to the band after I left anyway? It happened so abruptly. Hisako sighed.

"Since Yui was the only one who volunteered, she took your place as lead singer and guitarist, she wasn't that great, but the bandstill survived.' Iwasawa nodded

"Sorry, to have put you all in that tight spot." she said.

"It all worked out." Sekine said with a smile..

"I also got to fufillmy dream of being in a band!" Yui said happily. They arrived at HQ and were the last ones to get there. The minute Yui saw Hinata she jumped on the couch he sat on and sat next to him with a huge smile on her face. Hinata smiled back and put an arm around her. The other members of the band found places to sit.

"Alright, hello everyone, good to see you all again." Yuri began as she explained the new development. "At graduation tonight, Kanade and I will be giving speeches" Yuri sighed

"Who's Kanade?" Iwasawa asked. Kanade raised her hand, she was standing next to Otonashi.

"We eventually found Kanade to be a normal human being and befriended her." Yuri explained. "lastly, I'm asking you and Chaar to make speeches on behalf of your divisions of the battlefront.

"Sure"Chaar agreed.

'Ahahaha, I don't do speeches." Iwasawa replied.

"Come on, you gotta leave a good memory of your can even writea song if you want and just perform that.'

'It took me two days straight to write Crow Song, You can't expect me to write such a song in a matter of hours."

"Figure something out' Yuri said with one of her signature smiles that let you know she was through arguing. Iwasawa sighed in defeat. "Well then, graduation is tonight at 7, everyone should get yourselves ready physically and emotionally to leave this world for good the minute you recieve your diploma. That's all." Yuri said, getting up. everyone else got up too

yui's fanclub rushed to GirlsDemo and took them to their room to prepare them while the guys simply took their blazers off, closed all of the buttonson heir white collar shirts, fixed their hair and put on ties.

That night around 6:30 class SSS began entering the gynasium and sat down in their designated rows.. To their surprise, the place was actually crowded. Not just with NPCs, but with the familiar faces of loved ones the class had been seperated from. Noda saw his mom who he always felt like a burden to and tears poured down his eyes as his mom grinned hugely and started taking dozens of pictures.

"Hey," Hisako said with a chuckle, "Do you see your parents here Masami?"

"Actually, " Iwasawa began, "I see my mother smiling awkwardly., she looks kinda guilt riddn, poor thing. i don't see my dad. , Hehe, you look so , I dunno, mature with your hair down and combed, haha" Hisako blushed.

"I see my former band, the drummer and bassist are actingcrazy as usual. Yup, I think one of them has the infamous blow horn that is snuck in to every graduatoion." Hisako chuckled.

"Yui, you can't cry, don't cry." Sekine chanted. "My mom is out there too, and you see how much restraint I have, no tears are being shed. You can't shed tears either."

"My family is all here and I'm so happy, Gaaahhh not crying is so hard!" Irie whined.

"My mom can't even see me, she'scrying so much" Yui laughed sadly. Yui grabbed Irie's hand while Hinata grabbed her hand as he smiled at Yuri, his mother who forced the invention ogf the name Yurippe. That made Hinatacry more. Next to him was Otonashi who was shaking with tears running down his face as he saw his little sister yelling "Big brother!" while waving furiously. Next to her were the Nakamuras, including the three young children which had Yuri in a full blown crying fit. Screw how bad her face looked because of it. Kanade saw her parents and now was showing moe sadness on her usually expressionless face.

Finally the principal of the school stood at the podium. A banner rreading Class ssS Graduation Ceremony hung above him, while the stage had lots of flowers in multiple arrangements.

"Greetings students, teachers, parents. Today we celebrate the graduation of the special SSS class,who has been here for so long, yet I'm sure they feel like it wasn't enough time. However, all good things must come to an endto make way for even better things to come. So, with out further ado, I wll turn the mike to ms. Tachibana Kanade." Silencefellon theroom as Kanademade her way to the pidium.

"My name is Tachibana Kanade, I am the president of the student council." Kanade was suddenly interrupted with three or four guys in the same row standing up and yelling "Senpai please notice us!" Kanade nodded then continued.

"When i entered this world, I was overwhelmed at first. There were so many students and this world was so, intriguing. Soon I disvovered the purpouse for this worl and I began wanting to help these troubled students who entered this world find peace they desperately seeked. Of course, most of these students were opposed to living a normal, enjoyable life in this place. Not because they weresadist or anything,they just helt a lot of resentment from their past lives and were encouraged to hold anger against God, and that people like me, trying to make the bnest of things, were wrong. Now, I will not standhere and claim to be entirely right or entirly wrong. Later on, I discoveredthat neither wascorrect. itmay have been my actions that eventually caused enough of a ripple in the group to eventually change their viewpoint, however, atthe samre time, me continuiously fighting with the battle front seemed to give them all the more reason to stay and fight me rather than try to enjoy the life I wanted them to. The irony in this is great indeed." Kanade lifted her head up and sighed.

"I was always really into music, and in this time, I met many incredible people. I met the most passionate, talented musicians ever, the members of Girls Dead Monster, including the substitute lead, Yui. I met people like Fujimaki, Takamatsu, Takeyama, Shiina, and Noda who seemed violent and hostile at first, but turned out to be funny loyal people. i had Ayato Naoi, my loyal proud vice president, and the peopleof the guild, with technology intelligence that far surpasses their age. i also met that one guy Ooyama who had no talent, but was a kind gentlefriend, and I met Yuzuru, the man I quite literally owe my life to."

Yuzuru Otonashi perked up in confusion hearing her words 'What does she mean?" he whispered.

"i was born in 1992 with a very weak heart. In 1994, my heart had been growing progressively worse in condition. I was dying. Then a tragic cave in occured and a train was crushed and trapped. yuzuru was one of the people on that train. he was unfourtanetly unable to make it out alive, however, before dying he signed his donor card, which because of it, I was finally given a heart that allowed me to live out the youth I didn't think I could. That is why I am in this world. To tell you thank you, Otonashi Yuzuru, for giving me the ability to live out my youth and in turn help others live out theirs here."

At this point a huge applause brokke put with the infamous horn blowing. Yuzuru now had his face in his hands with a huge smile on his face as he smiled. Hinata was patting him on the back yelling 'Way to go'.

"Lastly, but certainly not least, I recognize highly the leader of this group of people, Ms. Nakamura Yuri, who will now give her speech as founder and leader of the SSS." A huge applause broke out again, along with the bottle horn. yuri stood up , herhair had ben curled by an NPC who insisted on it. Half way to hre podium Kanade met with her and wiped the make up that fell out of place on her face. Yuri suddenly grabbed anae in a bear hug

"Thank you" she whispered. Kanade nodded and Yuri got to the podium.

'Hi, my name is Yuri" the girl spoke. 'When people look at me they see some awesome leader type person. However, I'm in reality just a normall girl who just refused to conform. Asyou heard from Kanade , all ofthe people in this group were what gave our class life. however, deep down, i know we are all scared. We're sad because we're leaving, but know that moving on is for the best. The SSS meant so much to me and everyone else in I'm here to tell you, class SSS, that this is not theend. None of us know what lies ahead for us, hwever, assuming we arre reborn as humans rather than simply going to Heaven, where we'd definetly know each other. Assuming that our journey oflife is not over, this time we spent in the After Life, was way to significant to us for us to loose it comepletely. We may forget about the details of what happened here, however the bonds and love that was planted and nurtured here, will never die. When we're reborn back on Earth, we'll find each other. I'll have the determination to track every single one of you down, because you are all what gives this group life, and we'll be one big group again. We'll enjoy the same kind of adventures we had here. so even if thisplace fades away for us all, we will still have each other. Thank you." a roar of applause followed. "Now wewill hear from our weapons head, Chaa." Chaa stood up and went to the podium.

"Well, I don't have much more to say other thann, Thank You. To all of the members of the SSS, especially my fellow guild colleauges. Each of you had such a moving level of high spirit, and our undergrund group became one big family. We fostered an amazing amount of teamwork and were able to make so many beautiful things. Now if only making food came as easy, heh. Unfourtanetly, food is the one thing the guild could not make. For that we had to use an other unit, the diversion unitr of the SSS, who will be represented tonight by Iwasawa Masami." Chaar stepped down from the stage . Meanwhile Iwasawa got her speech out then sensed that something was not right. She gritted her teeth, balled the paper up and threw it at Sekine who whined in protest.

"You took the speech i wrote and replaced with some horrible Kansai dialect version. I'm not reading that!"

"Really Sekine" Hisako yelled. sekine looked away, her facewasvery red now.

"So who's doing the spech now?' iwasawa asked. everyone looke around awkwardly. Finally, yui stood up and grabbed some paper from under her seat.

"You were planning this?!" Hisako yelled, Yui shook her head.

"This is justa song I wrote today becauseI felt really inspired to write it. I guess this is what I can use for our speech." she concluded. "Hey, Iwasawa,can may I use your accoustic for this song?' Iwasawa looked at her kouhai, then at her prresious guitar that rested to the side of her seat. she nodded toward the guitar and handed it to th girl. yui bowed then ran to thestage. she placed the guitar on it's stand while running to turn the surround sound system on and ran back. She tuned the guitar quickly then began playing her song: ichiban no Takramono. the melody and the vocals in the song were stunning. everyone could tell Yui was putting her whole heart in to this. n the end, there was a huge applause Yui bowed then left the stage. Yuri then walked back up woth a big stack of papers.

"Now I shall proudly award each and everyone of you with a diploma, that will grant you the ability to leave this world and venture into the great unknown, where we'll meet again wherever that takes you."

Irie Miyuki jolted when her namewas called and she was squeezed to death by Sekine before she stood up and walked to the front and accepted her diploma, giving her family one last smle before vanishing

Sekine Shiori then was called. she stood up and and nervoussly began walking ttowardthe stage. Suddenly she heard iwasawa yell out 'Hounana, Shiorin!' kansai ben for see you later Shiori. sekine gave her a big smile before going off to get her diploma and vanishing.

Takamatau walked up to the podium, recieved his diploma, glicked his glasses and vanished. yuri could have swornshe saw a tear in his eyes.

Matsushita Go-Dan stood and proudly walked to recieve his diploma before disappearing.

TK, of course danced the whole way to the stage and did a final moon walk on stage before acceptinghis diploma and posing before disappearing.

naoi took his hat offand bowed thanking Otonashiwith tears in his eyes before walking with a smile on his face to recievea diploma and vanish.

Otonashi fist pumped Hinata then stood up and walkedto the stage, only to be glompedby Kanade at the last minute, surprising him, before he took his diploma, waved at Hatsune and disappeared.

Kanade walked up to the stage andgot her diploma. Yuri extended her hand saying "We'll definetly be friends again."Kanade nodded with a smile and vanished

Noda stood up as his mom cheered loudly . he held his halberd behind his bacck as usual and when he got up on the stage, surprised Yuri by dropping his halberd giving her a big hug before taking his diplomaand disappearing.

Hinata gavve Yui a quick kiss before grabbing her hnd "Let's run up there together and vanish togeter, then well meet each other faster1" Yui laughe and agreed to this and that's what they did, making Yuri mentally face palmed mumbling "You guys want me to marry you both here too?" making Hinata laugh and grab Yuri in a bear hug. Yui took aquick glance at her mom who was, laughing, cryin and waving. Yui waved back right before vanishing.

Ooyama walked happily to the podium and recieved his diploma and vanished

Fujimaki faced Hisako "Let's play MahJong again when we remeet." he agreed and he got his diploma and vanished.

iwasawa stood with Hisako, they shared a hug then Iwasawa walked up with her guitar and took her diploma, vanishing.

Hisako stood and the horn was blown the most obnoxiously it had been all waved toward her bandmatesx before running to take her diploma and vanished.

Takeyama stood , closed his laptop and walked up to recieve his diploma and vanished.

Shiina shyly walked up on stage, recieved her diploma and vanished.

Yusa walked up to recieveher diploma and shook hands with Yuri while saying "It's thanks to this group i could tolerate men again.' before disappearing.

finally Yuri took her diploma , said her own name before bowing , waving at her family and vanishing . ..

Her final thought:

Our story has only just begun.

**i hope you all enjoyed that. pleasecomment whatever your opinion is! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
